Baby, It's Cold Outside
by AmetheSecond
Summary: It's snowing, and Tony is trapped in his apartment with only his boyfriend for warmth. Slash, Tony DiNozzo/Ian Edgerton. Follows the story Winter Wonderland.


Title: Baby, It's Cold Outside  
Summary: It's snowing, and Tony is trapped in his apartment with only his boyfriend for warmth.  
Pairing: Tony DiNozzo/Ian Edgerton  
Rating: PG13.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. No harm, no foul, no money made.  
Warnings: Fluff. Abuse of cliches.  
Beta'd by the marvelous and talented Suki Blue. Thank you sweets!

A/N: Yeah, this one is all my fault people. I've read too many blanket!fics and decided to try my hand at it. Being a weirdo, I had to twist it around a bit. Hope you like!

*****

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

Tony put a palm full of rosemary into the Crockpot and gave it a stir before turning the stew he was making on low. He couldn't help smiling as he cleaned up. Tony had gotten up early to get everything ready this morning and now he could crawl back into bed with Ian secure in the knowledge that if the snow came, they would be prepared to just sit back and enjoy it.

His feet were freezing as he made his way back to bed, but the dozens of candles out and ready to be used in the apartment made cold toes worth it. Best of all, Ian had gotten in so late the night before he had barely stirred as Tony had crept out of bed and adjusted the heat. He hadn't even noticed it when Tony had taken a fluffy comforter from the back of his closet and carefully put it across the bed.

Neither one of them would be leaving the apartment today, never mind making it to work and Tony couldn't help but smirk as he managed to get back in the bed without waking his lover.

Of course it was getting late, and they had a snow day to enjoy. Besides, Tony's feet were cold and it was a boyfriend's job to keep them warm.

The resulting noise left Tony feeling self-satisfied. He would forevermore hold close to his chest the fact that his lover, licensed to kill, ninja-skilled, sniper god, Special Agent Ian Edgerton, one of the FBI's golden boys, screamed like a little girl.

Okay, maybe screamed like a girl was a bit much, but his voice did go up a couple of octaves. He also nearly knocked Tony out with his momentary flailing, but Tony was willing to overlook it.

"Tony!? What the hell? It's fucking freezing!"

"Don't worry, I put the comforter on. We'll get warmed up soon enough. Until then we'll have to snuggle. Conserve body heat." With that Tony pulled Ian back down under the covers and wrapped himself around him. Hopefully Ian would be tired enough to go back to sleep without asking any questions.

"Tony, why is it colder than a witch's tit?"

Damn Ian and his ability to go from asleep to wide awake in less than a second. "I suppose it's because the heat's not on, Cara Mia."

There was a pause and then ... "Is the power out or something?"

Tony opened one eye and peered into the darkness. His bedroom had room darkening blinds and only a little sliver of light was visible around the edges. "I don't see the clock on the cable box."

Of course that was thanks to the black electrical tape, but there was no need for him to offer up that information.

"Tony, what the hell is going on? Why is the power out?"

By now he could feel the death glare that Tony swore his lover stole from Clint Eastwood aimed right at him. Tony kept his eyes closed though and ignored it. If Ian shot him, he wouldn't get any sex later on. "It's snowing and it's supposed to snow all day."

"Tony ... it's March. We're supposed to get two inches of snow, tops. "

Tony opened his other eye and aimed his very own glare at his lover. "It's not unheard of to have snowstorms this late in the year."

"It's supposed to hit the mid-forties tomorrow."

Tony just grunted and pretended he was going back to sleep. So far there had been four bad snowstorms since the first of the year, and each time Tony had been stuck somewhere, Ian had been somewhere else. The last two had been even worse since he'd been stuck at the shipyards and if it wasn't Gibbs riding his ass about using the time to do extra paperwork, Abby or the Probie had been talking to him. He'd tried going to the bathroom to text Ian on his phone and had been trapped by Ducky and the history of toilet paper and Sears catalogs and peat bogs in Ireland or something. Tony was going to enjoy this snow day if it was the last thing he did.

Ian sensed his sulky mood and allowed himself to be pulled back down so Tony could snuggle. "You turned on the air conditioner, didn't you?"

Somehow, Tony got the feeling that Ian had never played Pretend as a kid, whereas it had been one of Tony's favorite games. "If it gets any colder, we may have to strip down naked to share body heat."

Ian pulled the covers over both their heads and Tony smiled in the darkness. "Isn't that the name of a movie?"

"Yep. _Body Heat_, in 1981. It had William Hurt and Kathleen Turner in her movie debut. Actually the guy who directed it wrote _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ and the movie version of _The Empire Strikes Back_ and _Return of the Jedi_ which is odd if you think about it. I mean, those are family fun action movies, but _Body Heat_ was sort of film noir-ish and has some of the best sex scenes on film."

"Are there any guns?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Kathleen Turner uses sex to manipulate William Hurt to kill her husband."

"Maybe later – if the power's still on – we can watch it."

"Mmm. Sounds nice." They could curl up on the couch and cuddle and watch the movie by candlelight. A rustic stew, some bread warmed in the oven he'd bought the day before along with cheesecake for dessert. Some red wine ... "Scratch that, it sounds perfect."

They were quiet for a moment and Tony had just about fallen asleep when Ian spoke up. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a goof ball?"

Tony snorted. Immature, a jerk, juvenile, yes. Even a goof off, but never a goof ball. "Just you."

A soft kiss was pressed to his head. "It's a damn good thing I like goof balls then."

_**~Fini~**_


End file.
